Rut
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: After more sex than usual and a rough happening Jack is determined to find out what is going on with his lover. Turns out, it's Bunny's mating season.


**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! ADULT SITUATIONS! NOT FOR KIDS! THANKS :)**

**NOW, ON TO THE GOOD STUFF! BUNNYXJACK FROST FOREVER!**

Rut-by PS

The air was thick and filled with heat around them as they continued their romp on the bed.

Jack was covered by the spring guardian, his legs held up over the rabbit's shoulders as Bunny thrusted hard into him, leaving no mercy and no inch of Jack unexplored.

The small sounds and gasps that the pale boy was making only seemed to fuel the bunny's lust, causing for him to go faster and grip Jack's hips tighter in his hands.

"Bunny~" Jack gasped out as the huge cock of the rabbit slammed against his prostate, "so close…"

Bunny could smell how close his partner was, could feel it in the very marrow of his bones, but he only went faster, trying to take Jack's release for himself.

The air suddenly went cold and sharp as ice as Jack's climax came upon him, and he released his essence against the Pooka's silky fur. His inner muscles clenched tighter around the rabbit as Bunny sped up even more, inhumanely possible now, the energy he was releasing making Jack slid up the bed with each thrust.

Then, like a rubber band suddenly snapping, Bunny let go, his seed flooding the opening of Jack's used hole, the milky substance leaking around the still swollen expanse of Bunny's seed and the enlarged opening from which it flowed from.

Bunny collapsed on top of his partner, Jack tiredly running his shaking fingers through his lover's hair, "that was amazing," he breathed out, a small smile touching his lips as Bunny sat up and breathlessly kissed his neck.

Jack sighed happily, not noticing that the rabbit's cock was still inside of him and erect until Bunny stared gently rolling his hips again after a few moments.

"You can't be serious," Jack muttered to himself as he felt precum from the rabbit's penis shoot out and join the rest of the fluid inside of his spent body, "Bunny, we just went. Can't you wait?"

Before Jack could utter another word though the spring guardian was suddenly being held up by his forearms and thrusting into Jack once more, the movement jarring the smaller body beneath his and making Jack cry out in alarm and pain.

"Bunny, you're hurting me! Stop! Aster!"

The sudden usage of his name made the rabbit stop mid-thrust and widen his emerald eyes. Jack's crystalline sapphire eyes were wide and scared looking, making Bunny pull himself out of the boy's hole quickly and push himself far away from the sprite.

"Jack," he gasped out, "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly darted from the bed and left his own bedroom without a word or glance back at the panting boy on his bed…

The Easter Bunny didn't return for two days.

Jack waited around the Warren for those long forty-eight hours, his heart jumping every time he heard a single sound, and then sinking back down again when he realized it wasn't his lover.

Finally, after the second day passed and the Pooka still hadn't come back to his own home, Jack left, hoping that he might find his boyfriend at one of the other Guardian's abodes…

He didn't find the rabbit, but he did find some answers.

"It's fall Jack," Tooth told him as she poured him some of her homemade tea.

"So?" The remark failed to clue him in on anything, but the tea was delicious and soothing to his bubbling stomach.

Tooth sat down next to him, cradling her own small cup of herbal tea, "you mean he didn't tell you?"

Jack was confused and annoyed now, "tell me what?"

Tooth bit her lip, looking down at the table from under long lashes, "it's mating season for him Jack."

The white-haired boy's stomach lurched, "w-what?" He sat down his cup and the cookie he had been nibbling on, "what did you say?"

Tooth clenched her hands around the clay a little more, "he won't be happy I'm telling you this, but you have to know, I think. Bunny, he…he has a mating season, goes into a frenzied like state. He's never had trouble with it before now, but, then again, he hasn't really had a willing partner that I know of before now."

Jack's cheeks flushed and looked out of the window at the purple sky outside, "what happens to him during these…seasons?"

Tooth's voice was a little nervous and strangled as she continued, "he's trying to breed Jack, just like a regular rabbit does. He's probably not in his right state of mind at the moment, only has one thought going through his head-"

"Sex." Jack filled in for her.

She looked down at the table once more, "yes. He's never had a mate to go through seasons with before, as far as I know. It's…new to him, most likely. He usually just disappears for a week and then comes back looking tired and sad."

Jack glanced up at her, "but, he hasn't been all that sad around me."

Tooth smiled gently at him, "no. You bring out the best in him, I think. He's happy around you, happy around his mate."

Jack looked down at the tea, his reflection swirling in those murky depths, "he ran away," he told the fairy, "a few days ago. He…he got kind of rough with me, we were both scared and surprised at it. I haven't seen him for two days." The full force of his Bunny's disappearance hit him then, making him blink back tears and clench his jaw tight.

Tooth simply blinked at him, her eyes wide, "if you left the Warren…he may have gone back. He probably wasn't to far away from it, after all, you are his mate, and he probably couldn't stand being far away from you for long."

Jack looked her in the eyes then, light blue meeting those magenta orbs, "thanks Tooth," he breathed out before he grabbed his staff and was gone out the window.

The fairy merely grinned behind her cup as she sipped smoothly on her tea…

Just as the Tooth Fairy had predicted Bunny was there, in the Warren, when Jack returned to look for him.

Smoothly landing from the air the sprite sidled up to his boyfriend where the rabbit sat hunched over a large rock. The engravings on the side of the rock were meant for peace and tranquility, as the Pooka had told Jack before. They didn't appear to be working.

"I thought you'd be gone for a few days," the gray rabbit whispered, keeping his head down.

Jack leaned against the rock behind him, curling his fingers together in his hoodie pockets, "come on, you know you can't keep me away for that long." His grin fell away after a moment of silence, "why didn't you tell me?"

Bunny's shoulders went tighter as he drew them further up, "I didn't think you'd want to be a part of it. I mean, it's not exactly normal or anything."

Jack put a gentle hand on his lover's back, "nothings 'normal' Bunny, besides, your heat is a part of you…and I want every part of you."

The rabbit turned then to look at his smaller boyfriend, noting the casual glint in his eye along with the smirk he wore; "it'll never go away. It happens every year."

Jack inched closer, "good, something to look forward to."

Bunny smiled, "I may hurt you during those times."

"These times," the teen corrected, "and you wouldn't really hurt me, Tooth said you couldn't ever really hurt your mate."

Those green eyes narrowed, "you talked to her about this?!" That possessive edge to his accented voice made a shiver run down Jack's spine, no small feat there.

"Yes, because you wouldn't talk to me. But she only encouraged me to go after you," he slid his arms around the Pooka's waist, letting his face bury in the soft fur of his Bunny's chest, "nothing else."

The rabbit growled, running his hand up the boy's back and up to grip at those snowy locks, "good," he muttered against Jack's mouth as he leaned down and devoured his lips.

Jack moaned into the kiss, letting his own fingers slid up and tangle themselves into the soft fur at the base of Bunny's neck, staff forgotten on the rock.

Their bodies were pulled flush together and Bunny let his hands run down the boy's backside and stopping to cup Jack's ass and push him against the Bunny's uncovered manhood, hard.

That push made Jack cry out and pull away, scaring the rabbit for a moment, before the boy simply shed his hoodie and slipped for his pants, the sight of the brown fabric baring that pale skin and those sharp hips to him making Bunny quiver and let out a groan.

He tugged Jack back against him when he was undressed, "you're killing me," he whispered against those smirking lips, leaning in further to kiss gently at his lover's neck and chin.

It went on for a while until the heat built and Bunny could no longer contain himself, he whirled his lover around and pushed him rather roughly against the engraved rock, ignoring Jack's sounds of protests at not being able to face him. Instead, he simply cupped those pale cheeks apart, baring Jack to the cool air, and drove right into that unprepared hole.

The gasp of pain he got in return was not nearly enough to stop him, now that the heat was fully upon him; he continued his thrusts, mindless of his partner's pleasure in the matter.

The instinct to fuck, claim, own, mine, was to much, and soon he was bursting from the hot, tight, wetness, of it all, his cock expanding as the knot suddenly came out to play.

Jack was below him, gasping, jerking his own self off, Bunny to caught up in smothering his lover in his scent.

Soon, after Jack had cried out his pleasure, Bunny gently rolled them so that they were laying on the grass, Jack's sweaty back sticking to his chest and belly.

"I think," Jack said after a while, still a little breathlessly, "I think we scared all of the eggs away."

Hopefully not all of them, Bunny thought as he glanced down at Jack's stomach, but he said nothing of the sort. "They'll be okay. It's just about us right now."

Jack turned his head to peer at the rabbit from over his shoulder, "you really are a romantic at heart, aren't you Aster?"

The Pooka shivered, "fuck. I love it when you call me that."

Jack merely laughed at him and snuggled back further against his lover, ignoring the tug of the still engorged knot, "I wish I could have your babies." The statement was quiet but Bunny still heard it, and his breath stopped for a moment.

"Oh yeah," he simply said, trying to urge Jack on.

It worked.

"Yeah," the teen replied, his voice taking on a dreamlike quality, "they'd be so pretty, and smart. Like you."

Bunny smiled and pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's shoulder, "just like you, mate. Little white ankle biters with blue and green eyes both."

Jack sighed happily, "maybe some gray spotted ones. Not that it really matters I guess. They'd be pretty no matter what, and plus, I can't have them, mores the pity."

He settled down against the grass, moving so that his arm pillowed his head for a quick nap.

Bunny gazed down at his lover, a secret smile on his lips, "don't count on it love," he whispered to the darkening night, "don't count on it…"

**SOO...MAYBE HINTS OF MPREG? ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING, MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
